


Clearly Hypothetical

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, PWP, Rae is having none of Junkrat's shit, Rape, Smut, date rape drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: A commission for AkaiEngarde on discord. <3 Thank you!





	Clearly Hypothetical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaiEngarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiEngarde/gifts).



When Junkrat had first invited Rae out for a night on the town early that morning, she was a little skeptical. She wasn’t sure why, but her insides were twisting just the tiniest bit at the thought. A gut feeling that something was going to happen, but she wasn’t entirely sure what. Junkrat promised a nice, fun night, though, just the two of them, and he would never allow anything bad to happen to her. He was a very protective man when it came to her. So, choosing to ignore her gut feeling, she had agreed to go out with him. After all, what could possibly happen when he was around, right?

So, the couple went to the bar, ordering a few drinks and playing some pool. She had been winning so far, but that wasn’t what really mattered to her. What had mattered was that they were both enjoying themselves. They were laughing and having fun, smiling and just… well, enjoying one another’s presence. The music was nice, the patrons nicer. There was this sort of air in the room that just felt right for socializing. As every bar should have!

Neither of them really drank a whole hell of a lot, but Rae was feeling a little… well, off, since her last drink. Maybe she didn’t eat enough before drinking? Yeah, that sounded right. What was the last thing she ate? And when? She remembered eating around noon that day, and it wasn’t much. She thought she heard Junkrat say something about going to the bathroom, but he had sounded so far away. Minutes ticked by, and she felt more and more drunk, maybe even a little dizzy. She looked around for her boyfriend, but he didn’t seem to be back yet. She hesitated before coming to the conclusion that she needed to get out of the bar. She needed to get home, rather, and she needed to do it now. She didn’t live too far from the bar, so a cab wouldn’t be necessary.

As she walked through the growing crowd of people, she felt as though someone was watching her. When she looked around her, however, there was nobody looking at her. The hairs on the back of her neck just wouldn’t go down, though, as the unsettling notion of someone possibly following her kicked in. She kept checking over her shoulder, afraid that someone _was_ following her. She swallowed thickly, stumbling her way through the crowd toward the door. Once outside of the bar, she looked around once more, making sure that she was alone. Save for a couple of people standing outside having a smoke, there didn’t seem to be anyone else. She took a deep breath of relief, deciding to cut through an alley way to get home.

Meanwhile, the person following her kept a close eye on her from afar. See, it had been Junkrat himself. He had been planning this night for a couple of weeks now, having thrown hypotheticals at Rae every now and then to see if she would enjoy such a fantasy, and he remembered her saying that as long as it was him, she wouldn’t mind too terribly. So far, it was going flawlessly without a hitch. Rae had taken the spiked drink and now that it had officially kicked in, he could swoop in at any moment to take her home safely and have fun with her. However, he noticed something wasn’t right. It didn’t take long for him to figure out what – someone had followed Rae into the alley way. Another man, to be quite exact. One that did not look to be friendly.

Anger filled the male, his teeth bared in a snarl. He briskly made his way to the alley way, slipping in behind him. The stranger was fiddling with his belt with one hand and pulling something from his pocket with the other. Junkrat knew damn right well what the man was planning, tapping the stranger on the shoulder. When the guy turned around, there was a knife in his hand, sharp and ready for use. The stranger growled and lunged at the Australian male. Junkrat briskly grabbed his wrist, pulled him forward, and punched him square in the jaw. He watched as the guy booked it out the alley the way he came, glaring at him all the while. He let a slow sigh before turning to Rae, the poor woman leaning against the wall as she could barely hold herself up. It didn’t seem that she had noticed what had transpired behind her. He crept up behind her, grabbed her firmly and pulling her body tight against her own. He said nothing as he started to touch her, to grab at her breasts and rub at her pussy through her clothes.

Rae thrashed, suddenly filled with terror as she didn’t know who was touching her. If she had been in her right mind, she would have known damn right well who it was, but she wasn’t in the right mind, so she had no clue. She struggled, but whoever was holding her seemed to be pretty strong. Her breathing was rapid and quick, and her eyes were wide, her entire body trembling as it betrayed her, the touches of the mysterious male behind her feeling too good to ignore. Small whimpers and whines escaped her throat, even a small moan here and there. “L-let me go…!” she pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes some. She was scared, that much was clear.

Junkrat said nothing, not wanting to give away who he was just yet. Instead, he groped her just a tad harder, rubbed her a bit more frantically. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he undid his shorts and pulled his cock free, shivering some from the cold night air hitting his hot member. He licked his lips as he skillfully tore a hole in the crotch of her suit. He could feel her tense up in his arms at the action.

“N-no… P-please, no…” Rae whimpered, but she knew that she didn’t have a choice. The moment she felt the cock enter her pussy, she shuddered, biting her lip. What could she do…? All she could do, really. Keep trying to fight back, hitting his hands weakly with her own and struggling as best as she could. However, between him and the wall, she didn’t have much room to do a whole hell of a lot. That didn’t stop her from trying.

Junkrat loved the way she was trying to fight back, only turning him on more than he already was. He pushed deeper and deeper inside of her, panting softly as he took her. “Mm… f-fuck…” he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes as he started to thrust in and out of her, relishing the tight, hot sensation around his shaft. He took his time with her, wanting to please her for as long as he could. Slowly but surely, the pleasure started to override her desire to fight, and she soon caved in, letting him take her. Once the fight had completely left her, he started to thrust harder and faster inside of her, panting harder. “Nngh…” God, this was one of his best ideas yet, he felt!

Rae had given up fighting, knowing that she couldn’t stop the male now that he was having his way with her. She heard him mutter something, but she couldn’t tell what he had said. However, there was something… _familiar_ about his moans, something that she couldn’t quite place. She was trying to piece it together, but it was hard to focus when her pussy was full of cock and his hands were torturing her by playfully kneading her breasts, pulling and rolling her nipples through the fabric of her suit and rubbing circles around her clit. She moaned and whimpered, clenching her eyes shut. She was trying hard to ignore how good it felt, to ignore how she wanted to moan for this mysterious stranger fucking her from behind. When his hand left her breasts, she whimpered, feeling a shame for having wanted his hands to remain, but quickly gasped when she felt the freezing cold pad of his thumb press against her asshole, teasing it and pressing against it, as though he was going to push it inside of her.

When he did, Junkrat groaned at her low moan. He was fucking her ass casually with the thumb of his metal arm, rubbing her clit with his index and middle finger of his flesh arm, and fucking her hard in the pussy with his throbbing cock. How could this get any better? He growled deliciously into her ear, nipping at the tender cartilage. “You like that, babe? You like the way I’m touching you? Fucking you like the little whore you are? I bet you want my kids, dontcha? Well, don’t you worry. I’ll fuck you over and over, cumming inside you so god damn much that there is no way in hell that you _aren’t_ pregnant by the end of it…” he growled, smirking.

That voice. Rae _knew_ that voice! And now that she knew that it was no stranger fucking her, but rather her own boyfriend, she was increasingly _pissed_. She had quickly put two and two together, and now that she was aware of what he had done, she was going to punish him. But first…

Rae mustered up the energy to tear herself away from the male, turning around and shoving him roughly to the ground. She got down on top of him, sliding him back inside of her and bouncing on him _hard_. “J-Jamison, you son of a _bitch_ …” she hissed. “You spiked my _drink_? Followed me out of the bar and made me feel paranoid? And then you decided to _rape_ me? Oh, you better remember this night, Jamison, because you are not getting _anything_ from me for a _fucking month_ , you hear?” She started to bounce harder, faster, moaning and panting, narrowing her eyes at the baffled Junkrat. “Th-that’s right, you asshole, you heard me. Nothing. For. A. _Month_!” She enunciated each word with a rather forceful bounce against his crotch. She smacked his hands away when he tried to grab her hips, not wanting him to touch her at the moment. She would give him what he wanted for the moment in letting him fuck her, but she was not going to let him touch her until _she_ had _her_ fill!

Leaning back against his legs, she reached down and started to rub at her clit feverishly, panting and moaning softly. “F-fuck…” she whimpered. “Cum in me, baby. Cum in my tight little pussy…!” She rocked her hips, rolled them, and just simply gyrated against his cock, trying to get him to cum inside of her. After this, she would force him to take her home where he could properly fuck her in bed. After all, it was going to be his last night of fucking for a while.

“F-fuuuuck… Y-you know I won’t last long when you talk like that,” Junkrat hissed, bucking his hips up into her, making the thrusts all the more powerful. It wasn’t long before he was arching his back almost painfully so, shooting stream after stream of hot cum inside of her, moaning her name loudly in pleasure. He soon collapsed against the ground, panting hard, his throat suddenly dry. His face contorted a little when he realized that she was still bouncing on his cock, milking him for everything that he was worth.

“Don’t think you’re done yet, mister,” Rae smirked. “You said you were going to fuck me repeatedly until I was pregnant, didn’t you~? Well, that’s exactly what you’re going to do. Now, get up, and fuck me all the way back to my place. We’ll finish up there, yeah~?”

Oh god, Junkrat couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She wanted him to carry her, cock still buried inside of her, back to her place, just so that they could fuck more.

He loved it.

Standing, he held her up against him, hissing as he felt her still bouncing against his shaft.

This was going to be one hell of a night of sex, wasn’t it?


End file.
